deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cole MacGrath
Cole MacGrath is the main character of the inFAMOUS series. He appears in Electro vs. Cole MacGrath. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Electro vs. Cole MacGrath *Delsin Rowe vs. Cole MacGrath *Cole MacGrath vs. Alex Mercer *Cole MacGrath vs. Static Shock *Cole MacGrath vs. Misaka Mikoto *Cole MacGrath vs. Pikachu *Cole MacGrath vs. Blanka *Cole MacGrath vs. Starkiller History Cole MacGrath was just a bike courier in Empire City, with his best friend Zeke and his girlfriend Trish. Then one package would change his life forever... Kessler, leader of the First Sons, had Cole deliver the Ray Sphere, which detonated, causing major damage to the Historic District and killing thousands. Afterwards, Cole had survived and soon found that he had gained control over electricity. Becoming the protector of the people, Cole battled various factions throughout his career from Empire City to New Marais. Death Battle Info Background *Full Name: Cole MacGrath *Height: ??? *Weight: ??? *High School Graduate, College Drop-out *Former Bike Courier Powers & Abilities Electrical Powers Bolts *'Alpha Bolt:' high rate of fire, but low damage *'Pincer Bolt:' fires three bolts, but slow rate of fire *'Artillery Bolt:' greater damage and range, but slower bolt speed *'Magnum Bolt:' lightning blast with great power and speed, but slow firing rate *'Bolt Stream:' low damage, but firing rate and continuous fire Blasts *'Alpha Blast:' decent range and pushing power *'Sniper Blast:' long range, but narrow area of effect *'Detonation Blast:' sticks orb of electric energy onto target **Detonates if Cole hits it or shortly after *'Gravitron Blast:' causes opponents to float in the air Grenades *'Alpha Grenade:' explodes a few seconds after thrown *'Sticky Grenade:' sticks to target or objects **Can be controlled to bounce off objects beforehand *'Electrocution Grenade:' electrocutes target before exploding **Cole can use it to recharge *'Stalker Grenade:' hops towards target before exploding *'Cluster Grenade:' throws eight sticky grenades **Each have smaller blast radius than Alpha Grenade Rockets *'Alpha Rocket:' explodes on contact **electrifies human sized targets and conductive objects *'Redirect Rocket:' spiraling rocket **Homes in on targets hit by a Bolt *'Sticky Rocket:' seperates into three smaller rockets **Sticks to targets before detonating Special Powers *'Kinetic Pulse ' **lifts up target, then throws them **target or object creates a kinetic explosion upon impact **can effortlessly lift up cars *'Lightning Tether:' electical grappling hook that pulls Cole forward **Sticks to nearly any surface Ionic Powers *'Ionic Vortex' **Electrical tornado **Moves forward **Pulls in targets and objects nearby *'Ionic Storm' **Large bolt of lightning **Strikes directly in front of Cole Tesla Missile *Massive electrical damage to targets *Controlled by Cole directly *Can only be created with the help of a transformer box Lightning Hook *Pulls targets or objects toward Cole *Can even pull cars Induction Grind *Allows Cole to ride across electrical wires and train tracks. Static Thrusters *Allows Cole to slow down his descent Induction Launch *Can launch into the air with vertical wires or cars Thunder Drop *Creates a shockwave when he hits the ground *Can be charged up for greater affect from a higher height Healing Factor *Heals wounds over time *Recharging electricity will heal him faster *Somehow takes care of bullet wounds Electric Drain *Can drain electricity from objects containing electricity *Helps heal Cole's wounds and injuries *Must give full attention Radar Pulse *Detects electrical sources, as well as enemies and civilians Arc Restraint *Creates electrical shackles *Opponent must be on the ground before use Bio Leech *Drains victim's bio-electric energy *Gives Cole energy *Fatal to human enemies *Cole must overpower opponent before use Ice Powers *'Shatter Blast:' creates ice spikes and blasts them *'Ice Grenade:' freezes weaker targets and damages others *'Freeze Rocket:' freezes weaker targets, high damage to larger targets *'Ice Launch:' ice stalagmite launches Cole high into the air *'Frost Shield:' absorbs bullets and other projectiles and converts them into energy *'Ionic Freeze' **Ionic Power that freezes any opponents in range **Doesn't freeze any civilians... somehow 'The Amp' *Designed by Zeke. *Channels his electricity for more powerful melee attacks *Ultra moves capable of killing ordinary humans Other Abilities Expert at Parkour *Can keep perfect balance on wires *Can climb up objects and buildings without fear of exhaustion or losing his grip Endurance *Survived being hit and run over by a truck with only minor bruising before the blast *Survived gunfire, explosions, hits from massive creatures, and ice attacks *Withstood the intense heat of thunderbolts (five times hotter than the sun's surface) Feats *Defeated Sasha, Alden Tate, Kessler, David Warner, Joseph Bertrand, and Lucy Kuo *Successfully stopped the Beast and the plague with the RFI *Has an incredible healing factor *Had strong endurance even before the Blast *Can recharge almost without limit while in a thunderstorm Faults *Defeated by and had some powers taken by the Beast *Water is a fatal weakness *Cannot blast through fences, gates, cages, and other metal obstructions *Heroic morality makes his job harder *Lacking in combat experience *Needs to recharge to maintain powers and healing factor Quotes Electro vs. Cole MacGrath *''"Nice outfit. Surprised you're not wearing yellow underwear."'' (to Electro after looking at his costume) *''"Cole MacGrath. And who are you supposed to be? The Shocker?"'' (to Electro after he asks him his name) Gallery Evil Cole.png|Evil Cole Trivia *Cole's powers are based off of his canon heroic portrayal (no Evil-exclusive or Vampire powers). **However, he can still perform Bio Leech, which he has always had access to. Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:InFAMOUS Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Sony Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Mascots